When A Gangster Falls For The Mafia Princess
by ArTisTiC MonSteRz
Summary: Summary: Lucy, a happy-go-lucky cheery teenager girl who hold a huge secret. Natsu, a deathly dangerous troublemaker who's despises by everyone. The hints are collides, bodyguards, dangerous event, killing, chased, and maybe some falling in love and a little jealousy to make it sweet and sour. Don't worry, nothing creepy will happen. *Fingercross*
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lucy, a happy-go-lucky cheery teenager girl who hold a huge secret. Natsu, a deathly dangerous troublemaker who's despises by everyone. The hints are collides, bodyguards, dangerous event, killing, chased, and maybe some falling in love and a little jealousy to make it sweet and sour.

"Lucy-chan~ please be my girlfriend!" The male students crowded a pretty blonde girl and rambles corny pick-up lines just to make the dreamy blonde beauty as their girlfriend.

"NO! Lucy-chan will be mine!" Another male student said as the boys fight for her. Not just boys though, even girls are taking interest on her.

"Oh my gosh! Lucy-san is so dreamy that I could die." A high-pitch squeak can be heard from a bunch of girls squealing as she passed by.

'I never get used to this!' the beauty blonde girl thought to herself as she walk to her class, still trying to hold the pretty smile plastered on her face.

Most of the people in her school go gaga over her. And not even one of them knows her deadliest secret, at least not until now. Lucy Heartfilia, the daughter of the biggest Mafia Company the HFA Co.

HFA is a short form for Heartfilia. Her father shortens the company's name for the sake of her safety and so that she could go to school like every normal people does.

"Lu-chan! Ohayo!" a cheery azure-haired girl poked her head out of the class door to greet Lucy.

"Ohayo, Lev-,"

BUMP!

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, BLONDIE! USE YOUR EYES WHEN YOU'RE WALKING!" A pink(?) haired guy scolded her as she accidentally bumped him and fall on the hard ground.

"HEY! THAT'S RUDE! I'M SORRY THAT I BUMPED YOU! BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO RUDE! AND I HAD A NAME YOU KNOW! PINK-Y!" She retorted him emphasizing the word pinky.

It's weird for her. This guy wasn't like all the guys that go gaga over her. He's weirdly had pink hair and he had guts. And she hates his guts very much.

"Eh? It seems like you don't know who I am, Blondie. That's some guts you had there." He said smirking with his eyes covered by his bangs.

"And it seems like you don't know me either." Lucy scoffed him off.

"LU-CHAN!" Levy stepped in to stop her friend from getting hurt and helping her up.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Dragneel-san. Lu-chan...is on her period! Please forgive her." Levy said defending her friend.

"What the heck are you saying, Levy-chan? Why are you apologising to him? Just because he's a guy, doesn't mean that he could step on us, girls, head! Look, Dragneel! I don't care who you are but, you're a jerk who don't deserve a sorry from me!" Lucy said standing up bravely towards him leaving Levy on the floor, watching the scene in front of her.

"Lu-chan! He's dangerous!" Levy's now standing near Lucy and whisper-yelling at her.

"Tch! Blondie, you don't know what hell had you brought to yourself!" He whispers to Lucy's right ear as he walked away.

"We're so dead." Levy stated lifelessly.

"Don't worry, Levy-chan! He's just bluffing stuff up! I'll protect you with my life." Lucy assured Levy but didn't make Levy any better.

"I do hope so." Levy whispered to herself as they walked to class.

"And that's how we got 10974.98 as the correct answer." The teacher explained to the whiteboard since no one listen to his explanation.

_I heard that you messed with that Dragneel._

_From: Erza_

Erza passed the little note to Lucy. Seems to be interested in the fight that Lucy got into.

_He started it._ Was all Lucy replied, not caring about the messed that she got into.

_You do know he's deathly dangerous, don't you? And I remember that I've told you to not even get a centimetre close to him._

_Why are you guys so scared of him anyway? _Lucy asked curiously. A bit too curious.

_Not scared. Just not wanting the get into trouble. He's a freaking monster and you're just a normal teenager girl, Lucy. I don't want you to get hurt._

_I won't, Erza. I'll manage to take care of my things, somehow._

_You want some help? Gray and I could give you a hand?_

_No, thanks. _Was Lucy's last replied as the school bell rang.

"What the-,"

"What is it, Lu-, Oh my!"

There are bad words and torn pieces of text books filled on Lucy's desk.

"Are you, okay, Lu-chan?"

"THAT BASTARD! HE'S SO DEAD CAUSE' MESSING WITH A HEARTFILIA!" Lucy burst out of anger.

Levy shivered seeing Lucy's deathly face as she tried to chill her out when they walked out of school.

"Are you sure, you're okay, Lu-chan?" Levy asked for the hundredth times.

"Yep, no doubt about it. I can definitely go home by myself. No need to worry, Levy-chan. Just go inside already."

"If you said so." Levy replied not really sure about her answer.

Heartfilia's Residence.

Lucy POV

Dragneel! I'll give you a piece of myself when I saw you. Damn that boy for messing with me. He had no idea who he's messing with.

"Welcome back, Hime." Virgo greeted me the moment I entered my house.

"Hime, the king said to report yourself when you come back." Virgo continued.

"Sigh. Okay, Virgo. Tell him I'll be there when I'm done."

"Very well, Hime."

This is rare. Father only called me when there's emergency. I can't help but to wonder why he called me. After done changing to my usual clothes, I went to the king's throne to report to my father.

It's not really a king's throne though; it's just a metaphor that I usually used. It's just his reading room that's extremely huge.

"Father, I've came."

"Lucy, you do know the danger of being the only child of the extremely big Mafia company, am I right?"

"Yes, father."

"Therefore, I'd hired a bodyguard for you to keep you in shape, at least until you married."

"But, father, I've learnt all the martial arts that exist in this very world. I can take care of my-,"

"Lucy! I am very well-aware that you, yourself are a killing machine when you're activated, but still, it was that side of yours that I afraid. When you're activated as a killing machine, you can't be stopped. Hence, I hired the perfect someone to keep you balanced."

"Tch." I grunted.

"Come out, boy." Father summoned my bodyguard. Boy? Oh, now's a little boy is going to babysit me. Great. Just great.

"Tch! I told you to not call me 'boy'!" A deep male voice growled as Father called him out.

My eyes widen as I saw the scene in front of me.

"IT'S YOU!"

"YEAH, BLONDIE! IT'S ME." He replied sarcastically after widening his eyes.

Narumi: New story, guys! RnR please!


	2. Chapter 2

#2

"IT'S YOU!"

"YEAH, BLONDIE! IT'S ME." He replied sarcastically after widening his eyes.

"WHA-, WHY ARE YOU EVEN HERE?" I asked in irritation.

"Why are YOU here?" He reflected my question on me.

"APPARENTLY, THIS IS MY HOUSE! AND I DON'T APPROVE YOU HERE, YOU FILTHY ANNOYING BASTARD!"

"WHAT! I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE-,"

"O-kay, I think you both done good on bonding with each other." Father broke the fight between me and Pinky but didn't manage to break the intense- with electric lightning -glare between us.

"Natsu boy, this is my beloved princess, Lucy. And Lucy, this is your own personal bodyguard, Natsu."

"WHAT!" We said in sync.

"DON'T COPY ME, YOU COPYCAT!" And again.

"CUT IT OUT!" Father snapped as we shut.

"Natsu, you know your job. I'm going to attend an important meeting, so, Lucy, stay out of trouble. That's all, dismissed."

We both 'tsked' at Father's statement as we walked out of the room.

"Stop following me!"

"It's my job to be around you."

"Do you really need to be next to me even in the toilet?"

"If it's necessary, then yes."

"Urg!"

Hey! Don't get the wrong idea! We're NOT in the toilet. I was just doing my usual judo practice until he decided to follow every step I take. I mean, LITERALLY, EVERY STEP. And I think you can take the hint, I kept slipping and stumbling on the ground because of his purposely made action.

"Just stay away from me!"

"No."

"WHAT! Why? Are you falling for my charms?"

"In your dreams, Heartfilia."

"Then, stay away from me."

"I intend to make your life miserable. You messed with me first."

"Well, YOU, take advantage on us, girls! And it's not very nice. In fact, I've said sorry to you for bumping you, but it looks like you don't deserve it." I said folding my arm whilst rolling my pretty brown eyes.

Natsu launched his fist towards my face. I just closed my eyes tightly waiting for the impact but fortunately, it never comes.

"You're...you're lucky," He paused

"That I can't be the one to hurt you." He dropped his fist with eyes covered with bangs.

"Cause' you'll be dead by now, crushed by me, beaten down by me."

BOK!

"Stop boasting about yourself! You think you're that great? Wow, you should really think again." I said in cold voice after punching Natsu straight into the face.

I ran from the practice room to my bedroom. I locked the door, to be sure that he couldn't enter, and then I slipped myself into the bed-on my stomach-and screamed as loud as I could into the bed. I believed my muffled scream still could be heard on the hallway, but I don't practically care. As long as my tension went away, I'll do anything.

It's not like the first time I've done this; I've done this like every single time when I depressed. It really helped then cutting your wrist. Not like I know how cutting myself feels like but, it's just a suggestion then letting yourself die young.

I think I heard loud knock on my door, but I don't care for now. I think I just want to drift away into my sleep. The last thing I barely heard was a soft voice saying something like 'Luce.'

Natsu PO V

I'm such an idiot! I've should have known. I'm a jerk. Don't get me wrong, I...I hate her, but I think I've done a little too much. I hate saying this but she might be right. I shouldn't be too rough to a delicate creature called girls.

HA! I got you there, didn't I? I didn't mean anything of the above except the part I hate her. I really hate her. She's annoyingly loud and her guts, her guts are the most part that annoys me a lot. She even punched me on the freaking face!

Then, I heard her muffled scream, I panicked at first, thought of her getting kidnapped or anything but, the scream didn't have any struggle, I relieved. I silently walked to her room to turn the doorknob.

KACHICK!

Locked. Great!

"Blondie! Open the door! I can't babysit you if you're inside the room. What if you're kidnapped?" I stated lazily knocking the door hard but there's no replied. The screaming was over too. Is she dead?

"BLONDIE! OPEN THE DOOR!" I demanded harsher.

"HEARTFILIA!" I nearly screamed but I sighed.

"Luce, please open the door." I asked in the softest voice possible and hoping no one would hear me but I'm out of luck.

"If you wish to see Hime, there's spare key to her room." A pink-haired maid startled me to death.

Wait, spare key? Why haven't I thought of it earlier? She hand me the key as I fumbled it into the door keyhole.

And it's opened!

I saw the sleeping figure of the blonde girl. She's much more prettier when she's asleep and quite. I brushed a strand of her hair aside to see her sleeping face.

"Stupid...Pinky..." She mumbled.

Then I thought of something sinister.

"Natsu-sama better wake Hime-sama before dinner." The maid said to me. How the heck did she know my name?

"But before that could you please bring me some water. A bucket of them."

"Very well then, Natsu-sama." Virgo bowed and in the blink of an eye, brought a bucket of water before exited the room to make some dinner.

I took the bucket and pour it right on top of Blondie's face with the most boring face I could ever use.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screams loudly almost tearing up my eardrum.

"Shut up, blondie!"

"WHY, YOU! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT SOAKED ME UP, DIDN'T YOU? DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH, YOU WANTED ME TO DROWN IN MY DREAMS? WELL, THAT'S JUST A PETTY TRICK!"

"Stop screeching would you! Well, yeah, I hate you that much that I wanted to make your life miserable, why? You don't like it? Then, maybe, you should give up your guts!" I hissed leaning my face too close for her privacy space.

"Oh, I see, you hate my guts! You know what; I had tons of them. If I throw up one, I still got and another. It's like my never-ending courage." She smiled sadistically and leaning a lot more closer to me.

"Then, a war it is." I smiled in victory knowing that I, Natsu Dragneel, The One Who Never Lose, would win.

* * *

Narumi: Tadaa! Chapter 2, I'm satisfied with my work. Well done, fingers! Well done, brain! For the first time, I felt sooooo very happy about the soooooo very many reviews you guys are giving! I ALMOST cried reading the very many reviews and soooooo very happy about it :') Arigatou-gozaimas! For your guys' information, I'm having a very uncurable writers' block and the mountain of homeworks the teachers gave didn't help AT ALL! I don't know! I'm just lacking ideas for the inside chapters but then, I had sooo many ideas for a new story! I don't know what to do! Help me! Anyway, back to the story, it seems like Natsu had a good side for Lucy after all, right? Wait, what? You don't agree with me? Then, review your thoughts and we'll see about it.


	3. Chapter 3

#3

Normal POV

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!"

A loud shout could be heard from a petite azure-haired girl.

"I'm glad that you're alive!" The girl cried against the blonde's shoulder.

"A-aree? I don't think it's a motivated sentence." The blonde said while sweat-dropping.

"Sorry for doubting you, Lucy! Please hit me as hard as you could as a punishment." The redheaded suddenly popped out, out of nowhere.

"I-I don't think it's necessary." Lucy said forcing a smile even though it turns out weird.

The three walk into the school ground as Lucy was attack with questions again.

"Lucy-sama! Are you okay?" A guy with weird-looking green hair-not Freed- asked her.

"We heard that you're attacked." A group of girls asked her with made-up innocent eyes. In other words, forcing to look cute in a pity way.

"Don't worry, Lucy-chama! Dan Straight will always protect you with his liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive-," The reddish-haired guy was punched as a ginger-haired guy come out of nowhere which caused those three to sweat-drop even more.

"I'll be your knight in shining armour, Lucy! I'll protect you from any danger and-," The ginger guy was cut short as,

"Sorry, but Blondie here need to get to class or else she'll be late." An unexpected helper came as he throw Lucy on his shoulder and ran from her fans.

"Luuuuu-chan! Gambate!"

"We'll tell the teacher that you'll be a little late!" The Titania and the bookworm shout from afar.

* * *

"Do you really need to shove me up to your shoulder?" Lucy asked irritatedly.

"What? No thanks for me, blondie?"

"Don't call me that when you're blond too!" Lucy yelled furiously.

"You haven't changed, Lucy!"

"Well, thanks to you bastard." She replied sarcastically.

"Is that how you speak to your fiancé?"

"Talk to yourself, Sting." Lucy said making a face.

Bump!

"Ouch!"

"You really need to watch where you're going. Luigi!" A familiar masculine voice said to her. Lucy peeks through her eyes and saw a pink-haired bastard who just declares war to her.

"YOU AGAIN! AND MY NAME'S LUCY!"

"Yeah, it's me again! And I see you brought some...company." Natsu growled at the blond guy.

"Do I see jealousy here?" Lucy smirked at Natsu's pissed face. Natsu on the other hand, yanked Lucy's right arm making her stumbled a little.

"Dragneel! Why you-"

"Be careful, Luce! He might be dangerous." Natsu cutting Lucy off with a murderous look on his face making Lucy shivered.

"Woah, hold on a sec, Natsu-san. Am I not allowed to see my dear fiancée?" Sting said casually making Natsu even mad.

"Urmmmmmmmm, I think we should get to class or we'll get detention." Lucy said breaking the intense stare-or glare-between them.

"Yeah, I think we should." Sting said still smirking while walking to his class. Natsu was ready to punch him on the head but was stop by Lucy when she block his fist her bare hand.

"I know you hate him but, it isn't worth a thing to fight him like that." Lucy said darkly, dropping his hand before she left Natsu all alone in the hallway thinking,

_'How the heck she manage to stop my fist?'_

* * *

"So, Lu-chan, did anything happen between you and him?"

"Him?" The blonde asked uninterestedly.

"Yes, him! You know that guy who saved you from tons of question this morning." Levy continued.

"Oh, you mean Sting."

"Yes! I knew the two of you had something hidden."

"I cannot approve this, Lucy!" The redheaded suddenly protested by banging the table after a while listening to the two conversation.

"Approve what?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, a forbidden love! How romantic." The white-haired beauty popped behind them to squeal at the statement.

"I know right, Mira!" The azure-haired girl agreed with the previous white-haired beauty.

"I better run from here or I'll die out of this craziness." Lucy muttered as she walked away from their lunch table.

* * *

"Wow! This is not what I thought of the rooftop." Lucy said sarcastically to herself as she came in view to the crowded area of the rooftop.

"Those anime wasn't always right about everything." She said as she walked away to find another peaceful place to rest her head.

She walks around the school ground for a good 3 minutes before she found a perfect somewhere to rest her both mind and feet. But, then again,

BUMP!

"Ouch?" Our favourite pink-haired gangster grumbled sleepily.

"Is it just me or you're apparently everywhere I wanted to go. What are you? A stalker? A mind-reader? A futuristic person? How did you even know where I wanted to go in the exact time? That's just creepy!"

"Ironic, isn't it?"

"I doubt you know that word."

Natsu glared at Lucy before continuing his statement,

"I'm your suppose to be bodyguard, and yet, I didn't even tried to be by your side 24/7. And yet again, you came here by your own free will. I don't think it was me but instead it was you whose been stalking me!" Natsu accused.

"Pfft! Puh-lease? Why would I, The Great Lucy Heartfilia, would stalk someone like you?"

"Ego much?" He mocked silently.

"I begged you pardon?"

"Oh, nothing. I just think you shouldn't be skipping classes." He lies back down to continue his sleep.

Lucy growled before stomping her feet to her classroom. She wasted her whole recess on some loco people.

She sighed and thought,

_'When would these be over?'_

Natsu stared at the clouds as his mind flowing on their own little world. But what you don't know is, that on the deepest part of his mind, he thought about a certain blonde-haired girl and about her safety and about how to defeat her guts.

* * *

"Ja ne, Lu-chan!"

"Sayonara, Levy-chan!"

They bid goodbye before turning to the opposite direction. But then, a familiar voice called her. Little did she know, the blue- petite –haired girl was peeking over her shoulder.

"Oi, Luigi!"

"Not you again."

"Well, glad to see you to." He replied sarcastically.

"Why are you here? You could, like destroyed my whole reputation thing. I'm the beauty and you're the loner, so, GET AWAY!" Lucy said in irritation.

"Like hell I care. I don't even want to be with a spoiled-brat-wannabe-princess like you."

"What did you say?" Lucy asked with veins popping on her temple.

"I SAID I DON'T EVEN WANT TO BE WITH A SPOILED-BRAT-WANNABE-PRINCESS LIKE YOU!"

"WHY YOU-," Lucy outburst as she started to use her famous Taek-Wan-Do kick, what she like to call, Lucy's Kick.

* * *

"That's what you get for making me annoyed." Lucy said angrily while folding both her arms against her busty chest.

"It's not even hurt." The pink-haired teen said with a big bump on his forehead, frowning while cross his arm too.

"Ta-Dai-Ma!" Lucy shouted

"Okaeri, Hime, Natsu-sama!" Virgo replied with her usual poker face.

"Shesh, I hate the '-sama' on the back of my name. Is she always like that?" Natsu mumbled to Lucy while his left hand went scratching his head.

"Yep, don't mind her. Let's go to eat, Natsu-sama." Lucy replied smirking while emphasis the word '-sama', making our pink-haired gangster blushed lightly, but goes unnoticed by the fellow yellow-headed.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled as they went to the dining room.

* * *

Narumi: Cut! I don't think I had anything to say. Just one though, THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS :)


End file.
